Title 24 of the California Code of Regulations, and similar requirements of other agencies, require the solar reflectance of commercial roofing materials to be a minimum of 70%. Many current roofing materials, such as asphalt and modified bitumen, are black in color and have very low solar reflectance. Most of these black roofing materials use mineral granules on the surface to reduce weathering and add fire resistance. Most current roofing granules for asphalt and other dark colored roofing materials are made from crushed rock such as feldspar, which are coated with a ceramic coating in order to make them white enough to achieve an acceptable solar reflectance. However, despite these efforts, the granules that are commercially available today are not bright enough to increase the solar reflectance of the black materials to meet the 70% standard.